Never Let Me Go
by jessalyn78
Summary: When Amy is attacked, how will it effect Ricky and her relationship with him? Will it make them realize how important they are to each other before it's too late? ON INDEFINITE HIATIS
1. Chapter 1

Ricky laid down after a long day. A very long day. He had been fighting with Amy, and he hated fighting with Amy. But mostly he hated how scared he felt. If Amy really wanted to go to college in New York, what did that mean for them? Could she leave him? Would Amy really do that? The thought made a chill run down his spine. He loved Amy, he loved the little family he had with her. They were young but he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He missed having her in the bed next to him, he missed being able to reach out and pull her into his arms. He knew she'd be home from that stupid school fundraiser later, but he also knew he'd be fast asleep by then because he was exhausted.

He groaned as he heard his cell ring. It was Ben calling him. "Why the hell is Ben Boykewich calling me at 10:30 at night?" he thought to himself angrily. "Surely he realizes he's not my favorite person right now, the way he's been hitting on Amy lately." He was tempted to let it go to voicemail, but the fact that it was so late made him wonder if it was something important so he picked it up. "What do you want?" he said angrily.

"Ricky, oh my God! You need to get here, now."

"Get where? What the hell are you talking about?"

"The pimp that beat up Jack showed up here tonight."

"What?" Ricky asked as he sat up quickly.

"He attacked Amy."

"What!?" he asked his voice growing increasingly urgent. "What do you mean? Is she okay?"

"No! No she isn't, their taking her to the hospital."

"Why the hell would he attack Amy!?"

"I don't know. I'm not really sure what happened, but you need to get to the hospital, okay? I have to go, I'm going to ride in the ambulance with her…"

"Ben, do not hang up!" Ricky screamed but it was too late. "Damn it" he yelled throwing his phone across the room. His head was spinning. How could this have happened? What happened? Was it like what happened with Jack? What if she…. "Oh God" he said out loud interrupting his own thoughts. "I've get to get down there- I have to find a sitter for John. Amy's father- I can't call Amy's father. He'll want to be there too. God, does he know? Am I going to have to be the one to tell him? How can this be happening?"

He quickly ran across the room, picked up the phone, and called someone who he knew could help him.

"Mom?" he said into the phone, his voice starting to break. "I need you…"

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong?" Nora asked urgently. "Ricky, honey what's wrong? What do you need?"

"I need you to watch John for me. Amy's in the hospital. I have to go be with her" Ricky said frantically as he gathered his things together.

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"She got beat up by that pimp-"

"The one who attacked that other boy from your school?"

"Yeah."

"Why would he attack Amy?"

"I don't know, but if I ever get my hands on him…" he hissed angrily.

"Ricky, calm down. It's going to be okay."

"Can you just get over here? Now."

"Of course, of course, I will be right there" she said as she hung up.

"Who was that?" Anne asked entering the kitchen.

"Oh no" Nora thought to herself "how am I going to tell her this?"

"That was Ricky" Nora said dryly.

"Is everything okay?"

"No. It's not. Anne, I'm so sorry..."

"What is it, what's wrong? Is it John, is he okay?"

"John is fine. It isn't John. It's Amy."

"What is it?" Anne asked as her face drained pale.

"She was attacked…"

"What!? What happened?"

"I'm not sure exactly. She's at the hospital. Ricky asked me to watch John so he can go see her. I can call George if you'd like…"

"But, but no…. This can't be happening. How is this happening?" Anne stuttered nervously as she began to break down.

"Shh" Nora said reassuringly as she hugged her. "It's okay, it's going to be okay. Amy will be fine. She has to be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell is taking her so long?" Ricky mumbled pacing nervously. He pulled out his cellphone to see if he had gotten any messages, and his breath caught in his throat as he saw the background picture. It was of him, Amy, and John from Christmas. "Amy" he said softly to himself. "Oh God" he said as he started to cry. "Please be okay, you have to be okay Amy, I can't lose you. Not like this."

"Daddy?" John interrupted running into the room.

Ricky quickly pulled himself together. "Hey buddy, why aren't you in bed?"

"I miss mommy."

"I do too buddy. But it's okay, mommy will come home soon. She'll come home, and everything will be okay" he said as he grabbed John in his arms and started to softly cry again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ricky" Nora said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Mom" he replied as he hugged her back.

"Are you going to be okay to drive?" she asked as she pulled back.

"I'm going to have to be" Ricky answered as he started to make his way out the door "Amy needs me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"George-" Anne said frantically as she made her way to the car. "You need to get to the hospital, now!"

"What? What is it?"

"It's Amy."

"What happened?"

"She was attacked."

"What?"

"The pimp that beat up Jack…" Anne started to explain, but was interrupted.

"I'm going to kill him!" George yelled as he slammed his fist into a nearby table.

"George, you need to calm down and get to the hospital now. Amy needs us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm here to see Amy Juergens" Ricky said as he ran up to the nurse's station.

"Ms. Juergens is in surgery" the nurse replied.

"Surgery? For what?"

"Are you family?" the nurse asked suspiciously.

"I'm her husband" Ricky lied.

"You're wife sustained some major injuries. Right now she's in emergency surgery for a severe laceration of her liver."

"What? What does that mean? Is she going to be okay?"

"Mr. Juergens, why don't you sit down. I can get a doctor to come talk to you."

"I don't want to sit down, I want to see Amy!"

"Ricky!" Grace said running up to him.

"Grace, what are you doing here?"

"I was with Amy when…"

"So you know what happened?"

"Yeah" Grace said as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Grace, you need to tell me. Please tell me. What happened!?

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Grace, please tell me. Tell me what happened to Amy."

"He- he came out of nowhere" she cried. "I tried to stop him."

"Tried to stop him from doing what? Tried to stop him from doing what?"

"I thought he killed her at first. I thought she was dead."

"Grace-"

"It all happened so fast."

"What? What happened? What did that bastard do to her?"

"He beat her up, badly, he was so vicious, it all happened so quick. It must have been that way with Jack…"

"So you saw the whole thing?"

"Yeah."

"He didn't- he didn't force himself on her?"

"No, no."

"Thank God!"

"But it was bad Ricky, it was really bad."

"They said she's in surgery-"

"She is. She wasn't conscious after it happened. She wasn't conscious when she got here. God, she was so still…"

"I'm going to kill this guy!"

"Ricky, don't talk like that."

"Amy never did anything to him, why the hell would he-"

"Ricky-" Anne said as she ran over to him. "Have you heard anything, how's Amy?"

"She's in surgery."

"Surgery for what?"

"Something about her liver… I don't know they didn't really tell me much."

"Oh God" Anne gasped. "Is it serious?"

"Yes" Grace said sniffling. "They took her into surgery right away. It seemed like they thought it was an emergency."

"I can't believe this" Anne said fighting tears.

"God why won't they tell me anything!" Ricky yelled.

"Excuse me" a doctor said approaching them. "Are you Amy Juergen's family."

"Yes" Anne replied. "I'm her mother."

"I'm her husband" Ricky answered quickly. "What's going on?"

"Amy's surgery went better than expected she made it through, and we were able to repair most of the damage. In fact, she's doing much better than when she was first brought in all-around. We were concerned about blood loss, but that doesn't seem to be much of any issue anymore. However, it is going to take her a long time to recover. She sustained a massive amount of injuries- a concussion, some broken ribs, a broken nose."

"Oh God" Ricky gasped.

"This is good news" Anne said comfortingly. "Amy is going to be okay."

"She is?" George asked as he ran frantically towards them.

"Yes" Anne said. "They said she'll be fine."

"They also said he broke her ribs. He beat the hell out of her!"

"Can we see her ?" he asked choking back tears.

"She hasn't regained consciousness, that might take some time. But her family can see her- one at a time."

"Can I see her first?" Ricky asked desperately turning to Amy's parents.

"Okay" George said. "Sure, I think that's what Amy would want."

"Thank you" he said as tears filled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Amy" Ricky said softly as he entered the room. "Oh God" he gasped when he saw her appearance. "What the hell did he do to you baby?"

"Listen Amy" he said sitting down in the chair next to her and taking her hand in his. "You need to pull though. I need you. John needs you. We both love you so much. I'm sorry about the stupid fight we had. If you want to go to school in New York, that's okay. I'll transfer. I'd follow you anywhere. You can have anything you want. We can do anything you want, just wake up. Just come back to me, please" he begged as he began to sob.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay" Ricky said as he entered the waiting area. "I'm done, you guys can see her now."

"You should go first" George said to Anne softly.

"I don't think I can" Anne replied taking a sharp intake of breath.

"She needs you, you're her mom."

"I know, but… God, I don't know if I can see her like that."

"I can go in first" George offered.

"Okay" Anne replied as she blinked back tears. "That might be for the best, I'm going to go to the cafeteria- Grace, Ricky do you want anything?"

"No thank you" Grace replied gazing into the distance.

"I'm all set" Ricky added taking the seat next to Grace.

"I can't believe this" Grace said once George and Anne both left. "I can't believe this happened- first to Jack and now to Amy."

"Do you have any idea why he attacked Amy?" Ricky asked angrily.

"No, well, he did say something-"

"What!? What did he say?"

"He said he was going to shut her up."

"Shut her up? What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know Ricky. I'm so sorry."

"It isn't your fault Grace. It isn't your fault."

"I should have tried harder to stop him…"

"Hey" he interrupted "I know you Grace, I know you must have done everything in your power to help Amy."

"I did" she cried. "I did I really tried…"

"Thank you. Hey, Ben was the one who called me, he said he was going to ride with Amy in the ambulance. Where did he go?"

"The police are questioning him."

"Oh" Ricky said dryly as his face drained pale. "That's good, that's good that the police are involved because maybe they'll be able to catch him-"

"They will be able to catch him" Grace interrupted."They have to. He's hurt too many good people, people I care about…"

"Her face is all messed up" Ricky said fighting tears. "And she's so pale. God, I want to kill that son of a bitch."

"I know" Grace said sympathetically. "But Ricky, you can't do anything, Amy needs you."

"Yeah, she needed me tonight too. Where the hell was I?"

"Ricky, there is no way you could have known…"

"I should have been there. I should have protected her. God, I just hope she knows."

"Knows what?"

"How much I love her."

"She knows" Grace said as she took his hand in hers. "She knows and she loves you the same way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey sweetheart" George said with a shaky voice as he sat next to Amy. "I hear you made it through surgery like a trooper. That doesn't surprise me. God, you're so strong. I'm so proud of you. I don't think I've told you that in a while, but it's true. You're so young, and you're such a good mother. That's why you have to keep fighting. That little boy needs you. I need you. God, we all need you Amy" he said breaking down. He paused for a moment and scanned the room, and then is eyes landed back on Amy. "God, I'm so sorry sweetheart. I'm so sorry you got hurt like this. I'm so, so sorry."

"George?" Anne said standing from the doorway. "I think I'm ready to see her now."

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure?" George asked softly as he walked over to her.

"Yeah" she said as she took a sharp intake of breath. "I need to do this."

"Okay" George said as he took her hand and walked her over to the bed.

"Amy, honey your mom is here too. We're both here for you sweetheart. We're right here."

"Oh God" Anne gasped as she looked at her. She buried her face in George's shoulder and started to cry.

"Hey" he said softly. "Shhh, you need to be strong Anne. You need to be strong for Amy."

"Right" she said as she cleared her throat and took the seat next to her. "Hey honey" she said softly. "Gosh, you're strong. I don't know where you get it from."

"She gets it from you" George said softly. Anne looked up and him and smiled and then returned her attention to Amy.

"You've got a whole lot of people who love you kiddo. And we're all going to be right here waiting to see you when you wake up."

"That's right" George chimed in "we love you Amy, we love you so much."

"God" Anne sighed. "George, look what he did to her."

"I know" George responded clenching his fists. "I'd really love to get my hands on him…"

"I can't imagine how scared she must have been" Anne said, her voice breaking.

"It's okay" George said as he put his arm around her. "It's all okay now, she's going to be okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Was she scared?" Ricky asked tearfully breaking the long silence that existed between him and Grace.

"What?" Grace asked being startled out of her thoughts.

"When he was…. Was she scared?"

"Yeah" Grace answered honestly. But, she passed out pretty quickly, so it didn't last that long."

"Did she um, did she say anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"When he was attacking her, did she say anything?"

"No" Grace said, her face draining pale as the memories came flooding back to her. "She was just…"

"She was just what?"

"Screaming, she was screaming."

"God" Ricky sighed.

"I don't think he would have stopped for a long time" she said through tears. "But Ben, and another guy heard what was happening…"

"They stopped him?"

"No, they scared him away, he ran off."

"I wish they could have kicked his ass" Ricky said angrily.

"I wish that too" Ben said as he entered the waiting area.

"Ben-" Grace called out. "What did the police say?"

"They just asked me a bunch of questions. They still haven't found the guy."

"God" Ricky said angrily. "That bastard's still out there…"

"Yeah" Ben said. "But he won't be for long, they're going to find him. They have to."

"I guess, um, I guess I owe you a thank you Ben. You saved Amy. I have no idea how I can ever repay you for that."

"Don't force her into a life she doesn't want" Ben said angrily. "That's how you can fix this. Let her go to New York…"

"Ben!" Grace interrupted. "Do you really think this is appropriate to talk about now?"

"I just want Amy to be happy" Ben replied.

"Well Ben" Ricky said angrily. "Right now Amy's in a hospital bed, unconscious, and hooked up to a bunch of machines. So this really doesn't seem to matter."

"Amy's happiness doesn't' matter?"

"Guys!" Anne yelled as she ran to the group of teenagers in the waiting area. "Amy woke up!"

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Amy's awake?" Ricky asked excitedly.

"Yes" George beamed "She's a little confused, but she's asking for you Ricky."

Ricky blinked back tears as he ran towards her room.

"Thank God" Grace sighed as she looked at Ben. "This means she's going to be all right."

"Physically" Ben answered. "But emotionally? You watched what happened. It's going to take Amy a long time to get over that."

"Let's focus on the positive" Grace scolded. "Amy's okay. Ricky didn't lose his wife, John didn't lose his mom, George and Anne didn't lose their daughter, Ashley didn't lose her sister, and we didn't lose our friend."

"Amy's more than just a friend to me" Ben responded.

"Well perhaps you should keep those feelings to yourself" Grace snapped. "I think we've all had enough drama for one day!"

"I can't believe this!" George said as he hugged Anne. "Amy's okay. Our little girl is okay."

"I still can't believe this happened in the first place" Anne replied sadly.

"But she made it!" George said happily. "Our little girl made it, she is so strong. I guess it takes a hell of a lot more than this to take Amy Juergens down! What our daughter hasn't faced…"

"She's been through too much" Anne interrupted. "It's too much, she's not even 20 yet and she's been through more than most people half her age have!"

"Anne" George said softly. "She's okay. She's okay now. You need to remember that."

"I know" Anne cried. "It's just… did you see her in there?"

"I did."

"That bastard beat her to a bloody pulp."

"I know."

"I just don't even understand. Why would he attack Amy?"

"Well" George shrugged. "Maybe now that she's awake we can get some answers."

"Maybe" Anne chocked through tears.

"Hey" he said softly as he hugged her. "It really is okay now. It's all okay…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ricky entered the room quietly as he fought tears.

"Hey" Amy croaked softly as she saw him.

"Hey" he answered as he ran over towards her and wrapped her in a hug. "Baby, I was so scared."

"I'm sorry" Amy cried.

"Hey" he said softly as he rocked her gently. "Don't be sorry. Don't you ever be sorry for that that son of a bitch did to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked as she pulled back.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone did this to me?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, I don't remember. What happened? Am I okay? Was John with me when this happened, is he okay?" Amy asked her voice growing increasingly urgent.

"John's fine" he said reassuringly. "He's with my mother."

"Thank God" Amy sighed. "Ricky, what the hell happened to me."

"Amy, you were…attacked."

"What?" she gasped. "By who?" she asked as she tried to sit up.

"Woah, woah Ricky said as he gently guided her back towards the bed. Honey, you just had surgery, you're not ready to be moving around like that."

"But who would have done this to me?"

"The pimp that attacked Jack" he replied softly.

"But… but why?"

"Actually we were hoping you could tell us that. You have no idea why he would have wanted to hurt you."

"No, of course not."

"Okay, what's the last thing you remember."

"Ummm, we had that stupid fight."

"God" Ricky sighed. "I am so sorry."

"No" Amy interrupted. "I'm not mad, it's just… that's the last thing I remember."

"Hey" Ricky said as he took her hand. "I was an idiot. I'm so glad that the last thing I said to you before you left isn't going to be the last thing…"

"I love you" Amy interrupted as she started to cry. "I can't believe I almost died."

"I know" Ricky said as he brushed tears from her face. "But you didn't, we get our second chance!"

"It really puts things in perspective" Amy chocked through tears. "What matters and what doesn't. You and John and the other people in my life are all that really matter to me Ricky."

"And all that matters to me is that you and John are happy" Ricky smiled. "So if New York is what will make you happy, we'll go to New York."

"Excuse me" a doctor interrupted walking through the door. "Ms. Juergens I'm glad to see you're awake. I'll need to exam you…"

"Okay" she responded. "We can talk about all this later" she added looking at Ricky.

"Okay" he nodded as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Amy called out. "You aren't leaving are you?"

"No" he replied with a smile as he sat on the chair next to her bed. "I'm never leaving you again Amy. I'm staying right here."

**Please Review!**


End file.
